Heretofore, the use of ultrasonic vibration has been applied to a limited number of areas such as ultrasonic cleaning, ultrasonic non-destructive testing, signal processing, ultrasonic cavitation, ultrasonic atomization, and the like. With regard to polymers, ultrasonic vibration has been generally limited to decomposing polymers, welding plastics, and molding of polymers by creating enough friction to melt the polymer powders.